Sin amor
by Nina Duciel
Summary: Con todos sus amigos siendo prisioneros por un extraño sujeto que tiene malas intenciones para ella, Kagome debe decidir si vale la pena conservar sus sentimientos a cambio de la vida de todos o aferrarse a un amor que solo le trae sufrimientos. -dame tus sentimientos- le dijo el hombre. -son todos tuyos... ya no los quiero- y con esas palabras selló su destino.
1. Prologo

**Prologo **

—_Inuyasha no vendrá a ayudarte…_

Esas palabras que eran dichas por ese extraño sujeto eran muy similares a las que ya me habían dicho en una ocasión…

Todavía las tenía gravadas en mi corazón… ese bebé nunca había mentido cuando descubrió la oscuridad de mi corazón y quien era el que la provocaba…

_**Inuyasha…**_

El dolor que tenía en el pecho al recordar esos momentos… cómo la situación de Inuyasha y Kikyo siempre terminaba poniéndome en riesgo… siempre dejándome vulnerable… siempre dejándome vacía…

_**Él siempre buscará a Kikyo…**_

Ya no soportaba esa situación… ya no podía más con un corazón roto… solo tenía quince años y ya estaba sufriendo por culpa de un amor tan grande que no me dejaba respirar.

_**Haz el trato conmigo…**_

Ya no quería ser vulnerable por culpa de mis sentimientos… ya no quería ser tan débil por culpa de un amor no correspondido…

_**Dame esos sentimientos que te perturban… **_

Ya había estado a punto de caer en manos de Naraku a causa de mi amor por Inuyasha… estuve a punto de ser la ayuda del enemigo de todos por culpa de este amor maldito que me quemaba en el alma.

_**Dame tus sentimientos por el hanyou…**_

—son todos tuyos… ya no los quiero— y con esas palabras sellé mi destino en la época feudal.


	2. Capitulo I

**Bien aquí estoy con esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió al ver otra vez el capitulo en el que Kagome es secuestrada por Akago y Kagura para tomar el control de sus ojos. Estaba pensando en hacer un capitulo en el que Kagome tuviera un cambio radical, porque realmente no me gusta que la pongan de tonta y débil en la serie, ya que ella en el manga no es tan así. Por eso en este nuevo fic estoy pensando en hacer más fuerte a Kag y que Inuyasha se de cuenta de que la primera persona que realmente ha amado de verdad es Kagome.**

**Sé que tengo muchas otras historias que terminar y pido disculpas por ello, pero está historia se me quedo tan presente en la mente que no podía dejarla guardada en una libreta de notas. Espero que me disculpen y acepten esta historia como las otras, porque la verdad no pienso hacerla tan larga...**

**Un beso para todas las lectoras ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

—otra vez Inuyasha se fue— dijo el pequeño zorrito en el hombro del monje con disgusto. Como odiaba a ese estúpido perro infiel que nunca tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de su amiga. Sango suspiro con frustración al igual que la gatita que estaba entre sus brazos, ese desconsiderado de Inuyasha siempre se iba corriendo cada vez que Kikyo estaba involucrada, no podía entender como su amiga era capaz de soportar ese tipo de situaciones. El monje movió la cabeza negativamente pensando en lo estúpido que era el hanyou, mientras miraba a Kagome que tenía la mirada baja.

—Ahí hay una aldea— dijo Sango con falso entusiasmo—. Quizás esta noche podremos dormir en una cálida cama y bañarnos en aguas tibias. ¿Tú qué piensas, Kagome-chan? —la aludida miró a sus amigos que le sonreían con calidez y ella les correspondió. Ella sabía que estaban preocupados por ella, siempre se enfadaban con Inuyasha cada vez que la dejaba sola a causa de la sacerdotisa muerta.

—me parece una ida excelente— todos la miraron con un cariño no disimulado y ella sintió una alegría al saber que había personas que si la amaban y que no la cambiarían por alguien del pasado—¡pero solo lo disfrutará el primero que llegue a la aldea! —exclamó ella juguetona y se puso a correr. Sango, Miroku, Kirara y el pequeño Shippo soltaron unas risitas y la siguieron corriendo.

Todo fuera porque su mejor amiga no estuviera más triste…

—**0—**

— ¿ya te encuentras mejor, Kikyo? —preguntó el hanyou a la sacerdotisa que estaba acompañada de aquellas niñas.

Cuando vio a las serpientes cazadoras de almas no lo había pensado dos veces y había ido en busca de la mujer que había sido la dueña de sus sentimientos en el pasado, diciéndole a sus amigos que Kikyo estaba cerca y que no tardaría. La había encontrado recostada contra un árbol siendo rodeada por aquellos Shikigamis que ahora la acompañaban.

—Estoy bien— contesto simplemente la mujer. Se tocó el hombro que había estado herido por el ataque de Naraku y sintió una paz abordarla cuando sintió la energía espiritual de Kagome. Sonrió sin siquiera proponérselo, aquella niña había hecho que le tomará cariño al siempre poner el bien de los demás antes que el suyo propio — ¿Dónde está esa chiquilla? —le pregunto Kikyo de repente cuando fue abordada por un mal presentimiento con respecto a Kagome. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero ella ya sabía que aquella niña le había quitado el corazón de Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo, era algo que sin duda le dolía pero ya lo tenía muy presente. Era Inuyasha el que sin duda aún no entendía aquel sentimiento nuevo que tenía dentro de su corazón y no podía culparlo; Inuyasha la había querido a ella hace mucho tiempo, pero eso que había sentido no era amor, ahora era la primera vez que el hanyou lo estaba experimentando con total plenitud, pero como nunca lo había sentido antes (además que creía amar a la mujer que tenía frente a él) no podía reconocerlo. Sintió pena por la chiquilla y deseo no ser tan egoísta para poder decirle a Inuyasha que ella ya sabía que ya nunca la había amado.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le dijo en cambio el hanyou sin contestar. ¿Por qué Kikyo le preguntaría algo relacionado con Kagome?

—algo no está bien…— dijo la sacerdotisa poniéndose de pie— Azca, Kosho… necesito que descubran que es esa energía maligna que estoy sintiendo…— ambas niñas siguieron de inmediato la orden de la sacerdotisa y se desvanecieron— tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto…

— ¿estás en peligro? —pregunto el peli plateado acercándose a la mujer. Kikyo lo miró fijamente y pensó que si tuviera corazón de seguro se rompería después de ver lo que pasaría cuando le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

—No soy yo la que está en peligro, Inuyasha…— le dijo ella con una sonrisa triste— este poder que estoy sintiendo involucra solo a una persona…— Inuyasha se tensó completamente esperando que no fuera la persona que él creía— está energía va detrás de Kagome…— Inuyasha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y no espero nada más, salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de ella para alcanzar a sus amigos— no sé cómo es posible que aún no te des cuenta de que la amas a ella…— Kikyo cerró los ojos con toda la pena que era capaz de sentir y luego comenzó a desvanecerse mientras era rodeada por sus serpientes caza almas.

—**0—**

—Es muy extraño tener visitantes en estos tiempos de guerras y monstruos— dijo un hombre de cabellos morados sonriendo burlonamente— pero debo decir que he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo…— sonrió con malicia al ver a la persona que había estado esperando— ha tardado mucho en venir a mi encuentro, pequeña niña del futuro…— todos quedaron sorprendidos con las palabras de ese ser que jamás habían visto, pero que parecía conocerlos a cada uno.

Luego de llegar corriendo a la aldea —donde Kagome y Shippo habían salido ganadores—, se percataron del silencio que rodeaba la aldea. Presintiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir formaron un círculo y comenzaron a estudiar el lugar con la mirada. Después de un tiempo muchas personas aparecieron con intenciones de atacarlos, pero lo más extraño de todo era que los habitantes de la aldea no tenían ninguna clase de emoción en el rostro.

Sin pensarlo mucho el monje y la exterminadora comenzaron a defenderse de los ataques de los aldeanos que los estaban atacando mientras Kagome miraba hacia el frente buscando la presencia que estaba sintiendo. De un momento a otro los aldeanos dejaron de atacarlos pero se quedaron en posición de combate. Kagome sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho una sádica risa que parecía sacudir el suelo. Todos se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron a un hombre de cabellos morados sonreírles como si fuera un viejo conocido. Sango y el monje Miroku cayeron arrodillados al piso sujetándose el corazón, mientras que Shippo y Kirara lanzaban chillidos sacudiendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro. Kagome miró a sus amigos y apunto una flecha al extraño sujeto que la miraba fijamente con una expresión que rayaba en la locura.

—Déjalos en paz— le grito Kagome tensando la flecha en su arco. El extraño ser le sonrió ampliamente y la apunto con su dedo índice. Kagome lanzo un grito sujetando su corazón donde miles de imágenes de Inuyasha y Kikyo juntos pasaban por su cabeza. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero eso no quitaba las imágenes, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente cuando recuerdos de su pasado comenzaron a abordarla— ¡qué estás haciendo demente! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! —grito soltando su arco cuando el hombre la levanto del suelo y la acerco poco a poco hacia él.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado que vinieras a mi…— le dijo él mirándola con apreciación— debo decirte que no me has decepcionado… estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba…—Kagome lo miró asustada, el hombre comenzó a reír como desquiciado— ¡oh! ¡Te has olvidado de mí! — le dijo él riéndose como un loco— ¡no puedo creer que no me recuerdes!

— ¡no sé quién diablos eres! ¡Pero si sabré lo que te pasará si no me dejas libre al igual que a mis amigos! —grito Kagome mirándolo con coraje. El hombre de cabellos morados sonrió mostrando sus colmillos filosos y Kagome sintió un temor horrible.

— ¿Qué va a pasarme si no los dejo? ¿Acaso ese hanyou vendrá y me matará cuando está de lo más feliz junto a ese estúpido cadáver ambulante? —Kagome sintió su pecho dolor al escuchar aquello. No podía creer que todavía le dolieran ese tipo de comentarios. Él sujeto sonrió— siento tu pena, Kagome… sé que esto ya lo viviste en el pasado… sé que seguirás viviendo este tipo de situaciones en el futuro y temo decirte que las vas a seguir viviendo si no haces lo que he esperado que hagas desde que te conocí…

—pero si yo nunca te he visto en mi vida…— le dijo ella temblando.

—que mala memoria tienes, pajarito rojo…—Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ser invadida de miles de recuerdos de su niñez que le trajeron un profundo dolor. Solo había dos personas que le habían llamado así en su vida: uno de ellos era su padre que había muerto en un accidente de tránsito; y la otra había sido…

—Hiromu… —dijo Kagome perdida en la mirada del peli morado. Él sonrió sádicamente y se la llevo dentro del palacio que estaba en la aldea diciendo:

—es hora de hacer un contrato…


	3. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

—es hora de hacer un contrato…—Kagome miro a Hiromu fijamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al recordarlo muy diferente a como estaba ahora.

_FLASH BACK_

_Hace muchos años, cuando ella estaba en la escuela primaria, su padre le había contado que en el mundo habitaban muchos espíritus y que estos siempre protegían a una persona especial para quitarle las penas y guiarla en el camino. Kagome había sonreído junto a su padre mientras caminaban hacia el árbol sagrado, porque ella ya tenía un espíritu que la visitaba todo el tiempo pero con más claridad en sus ensoñaciones: Hiromu._

_Ella siempre antes de dormir se asomaba por la ventana para ver a la radiante luz que siempre la visitaba antes de dormir, pero era en sus sueños donde Hiromu tomaba la forma que ella le había dado: cabello color morado y ojos color rubí —como su color favorito—. Él siempre escuchaba sus relatos de la escuela y la llamaba por el apodo que le decía su padre: pajarito rojo_

—_hija eres el pájaro rojo más magnifico del mundo—su padre miraba con adoración al pequeño tesoro que su amada esposa la había dado cuando pensó que jamás tendría hijos— eres tan hermosa y majestuosa como el ave fénix— le había dicho su padre. Kagome se río de las ocurrencias de su padre; mientras la luz que estaba junto a ella también lo hacía._

— _¿Por qué dices esas cosas papi? —le pregunto ella. Su padre la sentó en su regazo y fijo la vista en el árbol sagrado recordando cada momento que vivió con su pequeña hija._

—_Bueno… te gusta el rojo…— Kagome soltó una carcajada viendo su vestuario que consistía en un sencillo y lindo vestido rojo, que su madre había comprado cuando ganó el campeonato de natación de su escuela. Miró la luz que se había puesto roja para estar igual y complacerla. Ella estiro la mano y acaricio esa luz con ternura— por eso te gusta la piedra rubí… además preciosa, naciste para ser libre, para volar hacia tu destino, para renacer de las cenizas… para hacer grandes cosas… eres como el ave de fuego, mi amor… llena de energía y pasión por la vida… pero por ahora solo eres una cría de ese magnífico ser… así que eres mi pajarito rojo…_

— _¿no es mejor que me digas feñiz? —Dijo frunciendo el ceño—digo, felix… digo… fleniz…_

—_es fénix, pajarito— la luz comenzó a frotarse contra ella dando un pequeño ronroneo para buscar su cariño—… y como sé que todavía no puedes pronunciarlo bien, es mejor que digas el pajarito rojo… así sabrás de que hablas…_

—_Hiromu también esta de color rojo, papi… ¿crees que él también es un felix, o que diga… un pajarito rojo? —Kagome acaricio la luz y su padre miró a su hija con ternura._

—_Hiromu está para protegerte, cielo…— Hiromu hizo un sonido afirmativo y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de ella—aunque yo no pueda verlo sé que estará siempre para ti…_

— _¿oíste eso Hiromu? —Kagome salto del regazo de su padre y comenzó a girar sobre sí misma— ¡vamos a estar siempre juntos!… ¡tú, mi mamá, mi abuelo, mi futuro hermanito y mi papi! —ella comenzó a reír y a correr por todos lados._

_**Te prometo que yo quitaré tus penas…**_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

— ¿por qué? —Le pregunto ella cuando cayó al piso con brutalidad— tú no eras así Hiromu… tú…

— ¡no te atrevas a decir nada! —Grito él encolerizado— ¡me olvidaste! ¡Te olvidaste de mí en esas terapias! ¡Me dejaste atrás! ¡Hiciste un contrato conmigo! ¡Te prometí que yo quitaría todas tus penas a cambio de que no me olvidaras y me dejarás vivir de tus emociones! ¡Que pudiera vivir en tus recuerdos! Pero tú… ¡TÚ TE OLVIDASTE DE MI! —Grito destruyendo con su energía cada cosa que encontraba dentro de la mansión— te enamoraste de ese estúpido hanyou y ahora estas sufriendo… me dejaste de lado… dejaste de recurrir a mí para que te ayudara… ¡ROMPISTE NUESTRO CONTRATO!

—pero si yo…—Kagome fue atacada por agudo dolor en el corazón. Las imágenes de la muerte de su padre la acosaron sin piedad y ella comenzó a gritar.

— ¿piensas que eso es todo el dolor, Kagome? —Le pregunto él de forma sádica— ahora sufres otra vez por no cumplir el primer contrato… éramos tú y yo Kagome… solo tú y yo… pero preferiste dejarme de lado… preferiste olvidarme a mí…

— ¡porque te volviste loco! —Grito ella apretándose el corazón— yo tenía que hacer amigos, tenía que estar con mi familia… tú te cegaste después de que esos niños me molestaran… creías que debías quitar del camino a todo el mundo que me dañara… ¡tú me abandonaste cuando me querías encerrada en mi habitación para siempre! ¡Por eso desapareciste! ¡Te castigaron por perder la integridad!

— ¡yo iba a protegerte de todo! —grito haciendo temblar el suelo y logrando que Kagome se quedara completamente en silencio— y eso es lo que hago ahora… ¿Qué crees que hace tu amado Inuyasha ahora, eh? —Kagome sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y miro hacia el suelo sin capaz de contestar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Inuyasha no era capaz de pensar en nada y en nadie cuando estaba con Kikyo— así es Kagome… he vivido todos estos años dentro de tu corazón, sé todo lo que pasa dentro de tu alma… Akago me despertó cuando busco la oscuridad dentro de ti—Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por eso.

¿Acaso Naraku estaba detrás de todo esto? La aparición de un ser que no veía en años era una confirmación de aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que Naraku jugara con algo tan delicado como Hiromu? Él era el único que había estado presente en la muerte de su padre, era su ser más preciado —aun cuando él había perdido su pureza—, era el recordatorio de los aprendizajes que vivió con su padre. No podía creer que Naraku hubiera usado la esencia oscura de Hiromu para lastimarla.

Ella no sabía que Hiromu había estado dentro de su alma viviendo. Cuando había hecho el contrato con él de niña a cambio de perder su dolor no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, por eso no lo había tomado del todo enserio, además su madre al ver que ella no experimentaba ninguna emoción al respecto la mando a terapias para que pudiera sacar su pena. Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de que Hiromu se obsesionaría con quitarle sus penas por más mínimas que fueran y cuando ataco a esos niños el contrato fue cancelado porque él le causo más dolor. Y así él desapareció de su vida. Kagome olvido por completo todo lo relacionado con él mientras hablaba con su terapeuta —que le explicaba que ya no tenía que tener un "amigo imaginario" y debía enfrentar su pérdida—. Ella decidió seguir con su vida y creer que Hiromu solo era parte de su imaginación infantil.

—Tú fuiste el que me lastimo— le dijo ella mirándolo con dureza— yo supere el dolor de la muerte de mi padre… ahora ya no sufro por eso... —Hiromu sonrió malignamente.

—pero ese dolor que tienes ahora a causa del hanyou y la sacerdotisa muerta—le dijo con toda la intención de lastimarla—… toda esa pena que posees me atrae a ti y me tiene contigo… mientras no seas capaz de sacar esos sentimientos de tu ser, yo jamás me iré, es por eso que ese Naraku quiere utilizarme… ahora soy un espíritu corrupto que se desprendió de tu cuerpo por culpa de Hakudoshi, condenado a obedecerlo o a vagar por este mundo hasta calmar toda la oscuridad que me rodea, destruyendo todo lo que esté en mi camino— Kagome tembló de miedo al ver que los ojos que alguna vez fueron de un precioso color rubí ahora eran completamente negros—. Así que si no quieres que me manifieste realmente y lastime a tus queridos amigos con este cuerpo físico— le dijo con burla abriendo los brazos para hacer temblar el palacio— será mejor que hagas un contrato conmigo… porque te lo juro pajarito… que yo los mataré y a ese hanyou especialmente… por culpa de él casi caes en manos de ese ser despreciable… por culpa de él te he visto llorar más veces de las que soy capaz de contar… por su culpa estoy perdiendo tu corazón que siempre había sido mío…

Él mostro a sus amigos heridos, luchando contra las personas que los tenían prisioneros. Kagome grito cuando Sango fue atacada desde atrás y era herida por una espada en su cintura. Sintió desesperación al ver al zorrito en el lomo de una Kirara transformada, llorando del miedo. La impotencia la embargo cuando el monje, que era uno de los mas lastimados, trataba de ponerse de pie para poder ayudar a los demás pero siendo aprisionado por aquellas personas.

Hiromu sonrió al ver que las emociones de Kagome estaban cambiando constantemente producto de su confusión por lo que le estaba mostrando. Sabía que Kagome no podría negarse al ver a sus amigos lastimados. Si seguía a este ritmo pronto Kagome haría un contrato con él. Lo haría libre de las garras de Naraku y tendría lo que siempre había deseado.

Quito las imágenes y miro a Kagome esperando que tomara una decisión.

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente poniéndose de pie. Había sido capaz de enfrentar a Akago y vencer. Había sido capaz de dejar atrás sus celos y había curado las heridas de Kikyo. No perdería contra un espíritu corrupto que ya no era su mejor amigo. No. Ella saldría vencedora. Y aun más si Naraku estaba detrás de todo esto.

Miro a Hiromu y sintió que perdía algo de su corazón. Naraku había sido capaz de sacar de su corazón a la persona más importante de su vida y la había corrompido. Estaba arriesgando la vida de sus personas más preciadas.

No podía rendirse.

No podía.

No podía.

—no haré un contrato contigo… y menos si Hakudoshi y Naraku están detrás de todo esto…—Hiromu la miró con algo parecido a la admiración, pero enseguida cambio su semblante.

—No lo comprendes niña tonta… —le dijo él con la mirada encendida de rabia— ese estúpido de Naraku quiere dejarte sola… sabe que si tú pierdes a tus amigos serás vulnerable emocionalmente y tomara el control de tu cuerpo… yo no puedo hacer nada si los quiere muertos, a mí ellos no me importan en lo absoluto, este cuerpo es controlado por él… pero si haces un contrato conmigo, será mi espíritu el que actué y él no tiene control sobre eso… además— le dijo con una voz aterciopelada— te haría un favor… ¿es que no quieres dejar de sufrir por los constantes abandonos de ese hanyou? ¿Es que no quieres ser como en un principio? ¿Libre de esas emociones que te tiene prisionera y vacía? —Kagome sintió un latido dentro de su corazón y sintió a Hiromu en su espalda abrazándola— ¿es que no quieres solo disfrutar de la compañía de todos sin tener que estar preocupada por lo que el hanyou haga o no con la muerte? ¿es que quieres siempre entristecer a tus amigos con tus penas? ¿Tu padre te enseño a ser así de egoísta? —Kagome recordó a su padre y Hiromu sonrió al saber que su estrategia estaba funcionando. Ella era tan buena que siempre al recordar a su padre quedaba vulnerable a las palabras. La abrazó con más fuerza tratando de fundir sus almas, incluso sabiendo que era inútil, mostrándole miles de recuerdos de su padre para luego arrebatárselos y mostrarle varias escenas de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Logrando meterse en su alma y pensamientos.

_**Él ya no va a ayudarte…**_

—Inuyasha vendrá a salvarme —dijo sintiendo una extraña sensación de deja vu— siempre llega a rescatarme…—pero ella en el fondo sabía que eso no pasaría. Tenía presente que ningún dolor que hubiese experimentado en el pasado se comparaba a ver a su amado Inuyasha con Kikyo.

Sintió como la desesperanza y el cansancio hacía mella en ella y pensó que alguna vez había sido tan feliz y libre que no tenía más preocupaciones que aprobar exámenes y reunir los fragmentos de Shikon. Pero cuando se enamoró todos e complico y comenzó a arrastrar al resto de sus amigos a sus cambios de humor y a su pena, poniéndose en riesgo y al resto del grupo con sus sentimientos infantiles.

POV Kagome

—_Inuyasha no vendrá a ayudarte…_

Esas palabras que eran dichas por ese extraño sujeto eran muy similares a las que ya me habían dicho en una ocasión…

Todavía las tenía gravadas en mi corazón… ese bebé nunca había mentido cuando descubrió la oscuridad de mi corazón y quien era el que la provocaba…

_Inuyasha…_

El dolor que tenía en el pecho al recordar esos momentos… cómo la situación de Inuyasha y Kikyo siempre terminaba poniéndome en riesgo… siempre dejándome vulnerable… siempre dejándome vacía…

_Él siempre buscará a Kikyo…_

Ya no soportaba esa situación… ya no podía más con un corazón roto… solo tenía quince años y ya estaba sufriendo por culpa de un amor tan grande que no me dejaba respirar.

_Haz el trato conmigo…_

Ya no quería ser vulnerable por culpa de mis sentimientos… ya no quería ser tan débil por culpa de un amor no correspondido…

_Dame esos sentimientos que te perturban…_

Ya había estado a punto de caer en manos de Naraku a causa de mi amor por Inuyasha… estuve a punto de ser la ayuda del enemigo de todos por culpa de este amor maldito que me quemaba en el alma.

_Dame tus sentimientos por el hanyou…_

—Son todos tuyos… ya no los quiero— y con esas palabras sellé mi destino en la época feudal.

_**¿Estás segura, pajarito rojo?**_

FIN DEL POV Kagome

—no pienso caer en manos de Naraku por un amor no correspondido y menos hacer que mis amigos corran peligro… si el precio que tengo que pagar es que una persona que amo pero que siempre me lastima tenga que salir de mi corazón. Lo acepto— Kagome miro a Hiromu a los ojos y sintió su vista nublada—. A cambio de esos sentimientos quiero que liberes a mis amigos… te conozco Hiromu y sé que no puedes controlarte… quiero que los liberes en este mismo momento…

_**Ya está hecho… ahora sella el contrato conmigo Kagome…**_

Kagome cerró sus ojos y vio dentro de su cabeza a Hiromu. Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras se acercaba hacia ella con lentitud. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente Kagome acerco sus labios a Hiromu y este le dio un beso. Ella sintió como un latido potente salía de su corazón expulsando algo y vio como Hiromu absorbió aquello que su cuerpo había desechado. Él aumento de tamaño cuando aquella luz se perdió dentro de su cuerpo y sonrió con malicia mirándola con una expresión perdida.

_**Ahora tenemos un trato Kagome… tu amor por ese hanyou a cambio de la libertad de tus amigos… **_

Kagome no dijo nada sentía todo su cuerpo le pesaba y no era capaz de mantenerse consiente.

_**Ahora me perteneces… **_

—"todo sea por proteger a los que amo"— pensó dejándose envolver por la oscuridad— "todo sea para poder salvarte"


End file.
